


Bad dreams (screaming nightmares)

by Bluesy (Poots)



Series: SPN Hail Mary fanart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poots/pseuds/Bluesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The context:</p>
<p>“Ugh. Bad dream. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Looked like a humdinger,” he says, watching her carefully. “That’s your second in the past few days.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad dreams (screaming nightmares)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hail Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023413) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what Mary's wearing. It's not specified in the text so my personal preferences are shining through. Stripes for everything!


End file.
